Remember the Stars
by Blazing Dragoness
Summary: RiverClan and ShadowClan have grown ominously strong and are on the brink of a confrontation. As ThunderClan and WindClan find themselves drawn unwillingly into the conflict, a ThunderClan apprentice named Branchpaw struggles to prove himself to his father and become a warrior, in a time when the cats of the forest no longer believe in StarClan.
1. (1) The Apprentices of ThunderClan

_Author's Note: Hello there! Because there are so many characters in this fan fiction, I'm going to write the Allegiances of the Clans, like they do in real warriors books. That would make this author's note really long if I put it in here, so I'll post it on my profile instead. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything that has to do with it.**

Chapter One: The Apprentices of ThunderClan

Branchpaw stood alone in the sandy hollow, not far from ThunderClan's camp. His flanks heaved as he panted for breath. Sweat made his pelt slick after an intense round of training. The strong green-leaf sun only made him tire more quickly, yet he still felt full of energy. He felt as though he could run for miles, defeat any ShadowClan warrior there was. _Our enemies should beware, _he thought triumphantly. _There's no way ThunderClan will lose if I'm fighting!_

He paused as he attempted to catch his breath. The sun had nearly reached its peak, shining a white-gold light down on the forest. The leaves shone like emeralds, the sky like sapphires. Branchpaw's mottled brown pelt glowed richly in the sunlight, reminding him just how much he looked like his father, Tigerfang. The senior warrior was an excellent hunter and an even better fighter, a real asset to ThunderClan. Branchpaw was pleased that he resembled his father so much. _I want to be just like him when I'm a warrior!_

Suddenly, Branchpaw heard the sound of pawsteps thumping on the ground. He whirled around, his imagination running ahead of him. _A ShadowClan warrior? _He tensed his muscles, dropping into a crouch and unsheathing his claws. _Wait for it, wait for it..._

A dark ginger shape appeared at the edge of the training hollow.

_Now!_

Branchpaw dashed forward with a battle cry and hurled himself on the newcomer. The she-cat let out a yowl as he rolled her over, his claws pricking her pelt. She went limp for a moment, then surged upward with an angry cry, her back paws thrusting into his belly. Gasping in surprise, he jumped back and flattened himself to the ground.

"I surrender!" he cried.

"You mouse-brain!" snapped Vixenpaw, sitting back and licking one paw. "What was that about? You got my fur all dirty!" She drew her paw over her ears, glaring at her brother as she did so.

"Sorry," he said, his hackles falling. "I got a bit carried away."

"No kidding," his sister muttered, still looking annoyed. "What were you doing here without Graywhisker anyway?" she asked, referring to his mentor.

"He said I could have a day off from training," Branchpaw explained. "I rested in camp all morning, but I got bored after a while. So I asked him if I could come here on my own for some extra battle practice."

"How can you practice by yourself?" Vixenpaw asked dubiously.

He flicked some sand off her nose with his tail. "I imagined that I was fighting ShadowClan warriors," he said.

"No wonder you jumped on me like a mouse-brained fool," she scoffed. "Couldn't you tell that I was a _ThunderClan_ cat? Do you _ever _think before you act?"

"Yes," he said, feeling thoroughly miffed. "It was your fault for interrupting me in the middle of battle practice. That's like walking into a badger's den and expecting it not to attack you."

"So you're admitting that you're like a badger?" she said, looking gleeful. "I always knew you smelled like one."

"Hey!" Branchpaw complained.

"Okay, truce," said Vixenpaw. "I interrupted you because Graywhisker sent me to fetch you. There's a Clan meeting going on back at camp and he didn't want you to miss it."

"Right now?" he gasped. "Let's go, then!" Without waiting for his sister to reply, he dashed out of the sandy hollow, running along the path in the woods. The trail was well-worn from the pawprints of countless warriors and apprentices on their way to training. There were so many overlapping scents that it was hard to distinguish one from the other, but they all smelled of ThunderClan and family.

Branchpaw let the soft, green-leaf breeze rush over him, cooling him down from his training session. He loved running through the forest, especially when he was alone, because it made him feel like a true warrior of ThunderClan. He knew that his sister was only a few pawsteps behind, but he right now he couldn't hear her or see her and he felt truly free.

The camp wasn't far from the training hollow and Branchpaw reached it sooner than he wanted to. He slowed his pace as he entered, trying not to shower grit on any warriors standing nearby as he went down the slope into the ravine. He reached the bottom just as Vixenpaw appeared at the top. As she entered, the two of them went to sit beside Flamepaw, their brother.

"Did we miss anything?" Branchpaw whispered. He eyed the ring of warriors who sat around the camp, his gaze lingering for a moment on his dark-pelted father and his bright-furred mother, Gingerpelt. Both of them were looking at Cloudfur, the white and gray queen, and her kits, Icekit and Stormkit. The gentle she-cat was positively shining with pride, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"No," said Flamepaw, his eyes fixed on the leader of the Clan, Falconstar. The dark gray tabby was standing on the Highrock, looking down at the gathered warriors. His proud yellow gaze was fixed on the kits as well.

"Oh!" gasped Branchpaw, turning to look at Vixenpaw. "Icekit and Stormkit are becoming apprentices, aren't they?"

"Yes!" she answered, looking excited. "We're going to have new denmates!"

"It'll be weird with no one in the nursery, though," he replied in a low voice. "Cloudfur was the only queen there. It'll be empty now that she's returning to her warrior duties."

"Yes, but hush," said Flamepaw, flicking his striped ginger tail across his brother's mouth. "Falconstar is about to begin the ceremony."

Branchpaw was quiet then, shuffling his paws quickly before becoming still. The murmuring of the warriors ceased as they all looked up at Falconstar, wondering who would mentor the new apprentices.

"The Clan has gathered today to welcome two new apprentices," began Falconstar, in a voice of great dignity. "Stormkit, please stand forward."

The mottled gray kit stepped forward, swallowing nervously. Despite the way his paws trembled, excitement lit his green gaze as he stared up at the Clan leader.

"Stormkit," said Falconstar. "From this moment on, until you complete your warrior training, you will be known as Stormpaw."

"Stormpaw, Stormpaw!" the cats called, welcoming the new apprentice.

"Rosethorn," Falconstar continued when the chanting faded. He looked down at the dark brown she-cat. "You are a skilled hunter and a noble warrior. It is time you had your first apprentice. I expect that your patience and understanding will be valuable to you as you pass on all your knowledge to Stormpaw. Make him a warrior that ThunderClan will be proud of."

"Yes, Falconstar," said Rosethorn, stepping forward to greet her new apprentice. Her green eyes shone as she touched noses with the little gray cat.

"Icekit!" called Falconstar, as Rosethorn rejoined the circle, this time with Stormpaw at her side. The two sat beside Pineclaw, Rosethorn's brother, who looked proud of his littermate. "Please step forward."

Icekit looked like she wanted to leap into the center of the circle, but restrained the urge and walked forward with dignity. She had groomed her mottled white pelt until it shone, but the fur on her back still stuck up a little. Branchpaw suppressed a purr of amusement.

"From this moment onward, until you become a full warrior of ThunderClan, you shall be known as Icepaw."

"Icepaw, Icepaw!" the Clan echoed loudly.

"Tigerfang," Falconstar said. Branchpaw twisted around to look at his father in surprise. The mottled brown warrior stepped forward, his amber eyes unusually warm as he looked at his new apprentice. "You shall train Icepaw to become a warrior. Pass on your exceptional fighting skill to this young cat and teach her everything that you know."

"You can count on me, Falconstar," rumbled the large warrior, padding forward to touch noses with Icepaw. The new apprentice had to stretch up to reach Tigerfang's muzzle, but her blue eyes shone with happiness.

"Stormpaw, Icepaw!" the Clan chanted again as the ceremony came to a close.

Branchpaw looked at his littermates as the crowd began to disperse. "Tigerfang didn't mention that he was getting an apprentice," he meowed.

"He probably didn't want to spoil the surprise," said Vixenpaw. "If he mentioned it, Icepaw and Stormpaw might have overheard. It's a good thing they didn't know about the ceremony; you should have seen the looks on their faces when they figured out what the Clan meeting was for."

"Yeah," said Flamepaw, but he seemed lost in thought. Branchpaw didn't ask him about it; it wasn't uncommon for something to grab his brother's attention without warning. He left his sibling standing where they were and approached Graywhisker.

"Congratulations," he mewed. Graywhisker was Cloudfur's mate, and therefore Icepaw and Stormpaw's father. His mentor's yellow eyes were glowing with pride.

"Thanks," said the gray warrior with a purr. "It's interesting that I mentor Tigerfang's kit and he mentors mine."

Branchpaw blinked. He hadn't even made the connection before. "Yeah, I suppose," he said. He looked over to where Icepaw and Tigerfang were standing. The mottled white apprentice was looking up at her mentor with an excited expression, as though he were telling her something amazing. Branchpaw felt a small pang of envy, but he pushed it away. He didn't get to spend that much time with his father and the brown warrior would have even less time for his son while he was training an apprentice. He tried not to feel jealous. "That's great."

Graywhisker purred again and flicked Branchpaw over the ears good-naturedly with his tail, before padding away to congratulate his kits on their apprenticeship. Branchpaw watched him go, lost in thought.

"So," said a voice behind him. "Two new denmates, huh?"

Branchpaw jumped in surprise, then whirled around to face the cat who had spoken to him. It was a small black tom with glowing green eyes. There was an amused and somewhat mischievous expression on his face.

"Blackpaw," said Branchpaw, relief warming him to his paws. "Don't sneak up on me like that. You're lucky I didn't cry out, or the Clan might have thought enemy warriors had invaded."

"Sorry," said the older apprentice, not looking the least bit apologetic. "I just wanted to speak with you." He tipped his head to one side, his falsely innocent tone telling Branchpaw that he wanted to stir up trouble.

"What about?" the mottled brown tom asked warily.

"Your father," said Blackpaw, angling his ears toward Tigerfang. "He doesn't pay you much attention, does he?"

These words were too close to what Branchpaw was thinking for comfort. "That's none of your business!" he snapped, feeling hot. Blackpaw's tone of fake sympathy made him angry. "Just because the Clan leader is your mentor doesn't make you any better than me!"

"I didn't say that," said Blackpaw. "I'm only saying that your father would rather spend time with his apprentice than you."

Branchpaw felt his fur bristle. "Shut up!" he hissed.

"There's no need to be so aggressive," said Blackpaw. "After all, we're on the same side, aren't we? Both apprentices of ThunderClan?"

"That doesn't mean I have to like you," he growled. "You little-"

Gingerpelt padded over to join them before he could finish. Her green eyes glowed with disapproval. "You aren't fighting, are you?" she asked.

"No," muttered Branchpaw, looking at the ground and scuffing his paws. Blackpaw's eyes glittered with malicious delight. The fur on the back of Branchpaw's neck began to stand on end, but before he could snap something rude, the black-furred apprentice turned and walked away to speak with Stormpaw.

Branchpaw watched him go, feeling very frustrated. It was hard to speak his mind to the older apprentice, who tormented him with ease and made him so flustered that his tongue felt tied in knots whenever he tried to utter a good comeback. Gingerpelt still stood quietly beside him, observing the scene without comment. When he turned to look at the warrior-queen, he saw that she was looking thoughtful.

"What is it?" he asked. At times, he could see where Flamepaw got his quiet, almost philosophical personality from.

"I was just thinking that you seem to be a little on edge these days," she said. "You wander around absentmindedly, like your head is in the clouds, and now you're picking fights with your Clanmates."

"I didn't start that," he mewed, flushing with embarrassment. "It was all Blackpaw's fault."

"Hmm," his mother said. "Well, whether it seems like it or not, your Clanmates will respect you one day. Even the ones who you don't particularly get along with. All you have to do is work hard to serve your Clan and have a little patience."

"I know," Branchpaw sighed. "But sometimes it's hard to remember that."

"Believe me, I understand," said Gingerpelt, touching her nose to his ear. "It often seemed like none of the older apprentices or warriors took me seriously when I was in training. I was constantly trying to show them what I could do, but it took a long time before they started to notice me. It'll happen eventually. You'll prove your worth to them someday."

_Not just to Blackpaw, _thought Branchpaw, with a sidelong glance at his father. _One day, I'll be a great warrior. One day, I'll make my father proud. One day, I'll show Tigerfang just how much I'm worth. _


	2. (2) Looming Shadows

_Author's Note: Hey, sorry I took so long with this update. High school is driving me crazy! I hardly have any time to work on my writing when I'm so busy with homework. But Chapter Two is here at last! _

_By the way, I know dedications should usually be in the first chapter, but I didn't think of one until now. This story is dedicated to my cousin's cat, who passed away a few weeks ago. May he rest in peace._

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or anything that has to do with it.**

Chapter Two: Looming Shadows

Branchpaw quivered in his nest, dreaming about stalking a mouse. It was cleaning its whiskers, barely a fox-length away from him. He prowled closer to it, his brown pelt blending in with the roots and forest floor around him. He was soon within pouncing range. He tensed, about to leap, when he felt something shove his side.

"Wake up, Branchpaw!" meowed a voice close to his ear. "How many times do I have to tell you?"

Branchpaw blinked his eyes open, startled to find that the hunt was only a dream. The apprentices' den was dark, with only the faint milky light of predawn to see by. Graywhisker was standing over him, his tail-tip twitching with impatience. "At last," he mewed. The look in his eyes was stern, but his tone was still light.

"Sorry," Branchpaw whispered. Luckily, his mentor seemed only slightly annoyed, and didn't make any comment as he got to his paws. "Dawn patrol?" he asked.

Graywhisker nodded, confirming his guess. The large warrior turned around and padded out of the den. Branchpaw went to follow him, but before he could take even a step, he heard a hiss behind him. He whirled around, his heart lurching at the sight of a pair of blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. A moment later, he realized that it was Icepaw. He breathed a sigh of relief. Though it had been a few days since the Clan's youngest members had become apprentices, he still wasn't used to their presence in the den.

"Where are you going?" she asked excitedly, forgetting to lower her voice. "Can I come?"

"Shh!" he hissed, covering her mouth with his tail. "I'm going on the dawn patrol. It's still early, so you'd better keep quiet. You don't want to wake up the others, do you?"

They looked around at the other apprentices. Flamepaw rested peacefully, his flank rising and falling with steady breaths. Stormpaw shifted slightly, but didn't wake. Blackpaw's ears twitched and his eyelids fluttered. Nothing would have given Branchpaw more satisfaction than waking him up, but he restrained the urge. Instead, he turned his gaze to Vixenpaw's nest. His sister was gone, but her scent was still fresh; she must be going on the dawn patrol too

"I guess you can come," said Branchpaw. "If the leader of the patrol lets you, anyway. Now follow me and be careful not to step on anyone on the way out."

Icepaw nodded, looking delighted. She hopped neatly over Stormpaw's nest and weaved her way expertly between Blackpaw and Flamepaw. Branchpaw followed, surprised at her stealth. With all her wild enthusiasm, he would have expected her to be careless and clumsy.

The moon emerged from the clouds, illuminating the camp enough for Branchpaw to see clearly. Graywhisker was waiting for him near the edge of the camp, along with Hazelclaw, the Clan deputy, Ravenflight, Blackpaw's father, and Vixenpaw, who looked asleep on her paws. The four of them looked surprised when they noticed Icepaw bounding alongside him.

"I didn't know you were coming, Icepaw," said Vixenpaw, her eyes brightening.

"Nor did I," said Graywhisker, flashing his daughter a stern look.

"I know I wasn't chosen, but can I come, _please_?" she mewed hopefully. "I've never seen the forest at this time of day. I want to know what it's like."

Branchpaw was somewhat amused by her curiosity and would have let her come along if it was up to him, but the decision was Hazelclaw's. The deputy regarded the white apprentice with a thoughtful gaze.

"I suppose you can come," she said at last. "It'll be good experience for you. But run and tell Honeyflame and Pineclaw where you're going, so they know what to tell Tigerfang when he wakes up and finds you gone." She referred to the warriors who were keeping the night watch over the camp.

"Sure!" Icepaw bounded off to speak with the two. Honeyflame's normally golden fur shone silver in the moonlight, Pineclaw's darker pelt making him little more than a shadow beside her. They were too far away for Branchpaw to hear what they were saying, but he saw Icepaw exclaim something excitedly, waving her tail back and forth. Pineclaw said something in reply, while Honeyflame nodded. The apprentice was soon running back toward them.

"I told them," she announced.

"Good," mewed Hazelclaw. "Now let's go."

The patrol left the ravine, the Clan deputy in the lead, with Vixenpaw right behind her. Graywhisker and Ravenflight padded side by side, not speaking but moving in companionable silence. Branchpaw followed, with Icepaw scampering alongside him. Her legs were much shorter than his and she had to take two paces for every one of his, but she didn't seem to mind.

The forest was still dark, even though the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon, and nothing stirred among its many leaves. The prey had yet to wake, but Branchpaw didn't mind. He wasn't on a hunting patrol, and he rather liked the peaceful stillness of the woods in the early morning.

"This is so exciting," Icepaw whispered, seeming unwilling to break the spell with her usual loud exclamations. Branchpaw murmured a vague agreement.

Before long, the golden light of the rising sun touched the leaves and made them glow. Birds began to sing their morning songs, the bushes rustling as squirrels chased each other through the undergrowth. Graywhisker and Ravenflight began to converse, the silence of the night broken. Feeling a little disappointed, Branchpaw called, "Which border are we patrolling?"

"ShadowClan," Hazelclaw replied, glancing over her shoulder. "There's been a lot of activity there lately, so Falconstar wants us to keep a closer eye on it. We haven't caught any ShadowClan cats in the act of trespassing yet, but we have smelled their scents on our side of the border. It's only a matter of time before we catch them."

"Yes," agreed Graywhisker. "So keep your battle skills sharp. There might be a confrontation any day now."

Branchpaw bristled with excitement. He didn't want ThunderClan to get itself into trouble, but he was rather hoping for a chance to prove his skills in battle. He'd never been involved in so much as a border skirmish, but Flamepaw had witnessed a dispute over prey once, a moon or so after they had begun their apprenticeship. He hadn't fought in the battle, which only lasted for a few heartbeats, but he'd said that it was frightening. Branchpaw wasn't fazed by this comment. He knew that his brother had always been more peace-loving and not at all suited for the rage of battle. He, on the other hand, was eager to fight on behalf of his Clan. When the time came for his first battle, he would be ready.

"I hope we don't run into any ShadowClan cats," said Icepaw. She shuddered, but her eyes still twinkled with excitement. Branchpaw didn't think that anything could truly frighten her.

They were soon near the border; Branchpaw couldn't see it through the trees, but he could tell it was there from the sharp, awful scent of the Thunderpath that marked it. He wrinkled up his nose, trying not to flinch at the horrible odor. That was the only drawback of getting to patrol the ShadowClan border: it smelled worse than a den full of badgers.

Hazelclaw came to a halt near the edge of the trees. "There might be enemy warriors around," she cautioned. "We'd best be on our guard. Icepaw, I don't want you getting within three fox-lengths of the Thunderpath. There may be monsters afoot and a blow from one of them could kill even a fully grown warrior. Do you understand?"

The white apprentice nodded solemnly.

"Good," meowed the deputy. "Branchpaw, Vixenpaw, keep your wits about you when you approach the Thunderpath. You may need to clear out of there at a moment's notice. Always be ready to run. Am I clear?"

Branchpaw exchanged a glance with his sister and they both nodded.

"Alright then," said Hazelclaw. "Ravenflight, your pelt is the darkest, so it'll blend in the most. I want you to scout ahead and see if there are any ShadowClan cats around. Don't attack them if you find any, just report back to me and we'll decide on how to deal with them."

The black warrior dipped his head in a gesture of respect, then turned and slipped quietly away through the trees. Graywhisker crouched among the leaves, his yellow eyes slits as he squinted against the bright light of early morning. Icepaw fidgeted restlessly, but at a glance from Hazelclaw, she sat down and made an effort to keep still. Vixenpaw rolled her eyes, but looked amused. Branchpaw sympathized with the young apprentice; he could hardly sit still himself. He waited with painful apprehension for Ravenflight to return.

Eventually, the warrior emerged from the trees. "I didn't see any ShadowClan cats," he said quietly. "However, I did smell fresh scents on our side of the border, as though they've been hunting on our land quite recently. Perhaps they are still on our territory and have simply moved farther along the border."

Branchpaw looked at Ravenflight with a considerable amount of curiosity as he spoke. The black warrior had always intrigued him. He was a good and loyal ThunderClan warrior, yet Branchpaw had heard stories about his past that made him wonder. He had overheard rumors that Ravenflight had never been the same after his mate, Duskfern, died giving birth to their son, Blackpaw. Ravenflight certainly was a reserved, somewhat strange cat, but Branchpaw couldn't help but wonder what he had been like before Duskfern's death. He also wondered what was going on behind those green eyes, which shone like leaves in sunlight, or perhaps burned like emerald fire, and showed nothing of what was happening within the cat who saw through them. It was impossible for him to guess what emotions and ideas formed the pattern of Ravenflight's thoughts, but he was sure that they were as intricate and subtle as the silky design of a spider's web. He was also convinced that there was more to the dark warrior than his Clanmates realized, but what it was he might never know.

Hazelclaw's mew brought him back to the forest around him. "We'd better investigate. If the scent is that fresh, there's a good chance that ShadowClan is still on our territory." She turned to face the others. "Icepaw, you stay here; not too close to the Thunderpath, mind you; just close enough that you can hear us if we need to send anyone back to the camp for reinforcements. Graywhisker, you come with me. We'll head back along the border toward Twolegplace. Ravenflight, keep watch on this area, just in case the ShadowClan cats come back. And you two," she added, looking at Branchpaw and Vixenpaw. "I know you're only apprentices, but you've had enough training where I think you can take care of yourselves. I want you to follow the border to Fourtrees. If you see any ShadowClan cats, _do not–_under any circumstance–challenge them! If they attack you, defend yourselves, but try not to be seen. If you find them, report back here at once. The same rule applies to all of you. Do you understand?"

They all nodded. Branchpaw could barely contain his excitement. He and Vixenpaw were doing something real. They were helping their Clan like true warriors. _I won't let Graywhisker or Hazelclaw down, _he vowed. _I'll be responsible, and I'll make sure that Vixenpaw does the same._

"Good," said Hazelclaw. "Now let's go." She stepped forward through the line of trees, accompanied by Graywhisker, Ravenflight, Branchpaw, and Vixenpaw. The cats separated into their respective groups. Hazelclaw and Graywhisker padded away toward Twolegplace, while Ravenflight sat down near the edge of the wide, gray Thunderpath to watch out for ShadowClan warriors. Vixenpaw stood beside Branchpaw for a moment, then turned and headed toward Fourtrees. Branchpaw followed her, barely resisting the urge to run past her and all the way to the ends of their territory.

Every once in a while, a monster would go charging past on the Thunderpath. The loud growls they emitted made Branchpaw flinch every time, even though he knew that he wasn't close enough to the Thunderpath for them to hit him. Vixenpaw seemed unbothered by the noises, however. She padded casually along the border, stopping every few fox-lengths to scent the air.

"Do you smell anything?" he asked as she paused after one of these actions.

"I smell the Thunderpath," she said, "but no ShadowClan warriors. I don't think they came this way. Perhaps we should head back to the others and report."

"No," insisted Branchpaw. "They might have headed this way on their side of the border and crossed over again once they got closer to Fourtrees. We can't head back and risk missing them. If they're hunting on our territory, we need to know about it."

His sister hesitated, then sighed. "All right," she mewed. "But I don't think we'll find them." She continued on her way, picking up her pace a little as though she were eager to finish the job and prove him wrong. Undaunted by her lack of confidence, he followed her with his head held high.

Another monster roared past, its black coat shining in the sunlight. This one was closer to the edge of the Thunderpath than Branchpaw liked. He jerked back, stumbling as he put his paws down on uneven ground. He felt something hard give way beneath him and suddenly he was tumbling down into darkness. He gasped as he hit the ground left shoulder first and rolled to the side. Pain shot through his shoulder from the impact and stars danced in his eyes. Branchpaw struggled to catch his breath, thoroughly winded by the fall. Even worse was his confusion and the question playing over and over in his head: _What happened?_

"Branchpaw!?" called Vixenpaw, panic in her mew. He heard the sound of paws thumping on the ground; strangely, it seemed to be coming from above him. "What happened? Where are you? Are you alright?"

Blinking the stars from his eyes, Branchpaw forced himself into a sitting position. Now that he could see, he noticed that he was in a dark, cavern-like area, with walls and a floor of stone. He could hear water dripping somewhere behind him and smelled the damp scent of moss and wet rock. Light was filtering in through a small hole in the ceiling, a fox-length or so above him. He tipped back his head to look at it and saw that it was some sort of criss-crossed metal plate, with one of its rungs missing. When he looked around, he saw the missing bar lying about a tail-length away from him. _So that's what happened, _he realized. _ I must have stepped on a loose bar of this metal grate, not seeing that it was there, and it broke under my weight. The hole that formed as a result was just big enough for me to fall through, and now I've landed down here. _

_Wherever here is, _he added.

"Branchpaw?" Vixenpaw sounded on the verge of tears. "Where are you?"

"Here!" he called, feeling guilty for not replying sooner. "I fell through a hole and now I'm in some sort of cave. Look down; you might see the opening. It should be somewhere near your paws."

He heard a shuffling noise above him, then felt a rush of relief as he spotted Vixenpaw's face peering down through the hole. "Branchpaw!" she cried. "I was so worried! I had no idea where you were! You were standing next to me just a moment ago, but then that monster was coming and I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again you were gone! Are you alright? Did the fall hurt you?"

Branchpaw stood up, then winced as his left shoulder gave way. He stumbled and fell into a crouching position, squeezing his eyes shut to keep from crying out.

"I- I think my shoulder's injured," he stammered. "I hit the ground pretty hard. I tried to stand just now, but it wouldn't take my weight."

Vixenpaw swore. "This isn't good," she said. "Hold on, I'll get help."

Her paws shuffled on the ground as she wriggled away from the hole, her face retreating from view. "Try to find Graywhisker!" he begged, not sure if she could still hear him. He longed for the comforting sight of his mentor's kind yellow eyes and broad gray face.

"Ravenflight's closer!" insisted Vixenpaw. "I don't want you to have to stay down there for any longer than you have to. I'll bring Ravenflight here and send Icepaw to find our mentors. Just hold on," she repeated. He heard her paws thumping on the ground again as she ran away.

Branchpaw shuffled uncomfortably and tried to sit still. He tried not to panic as the minutes ticked by in cold, dark silence. His breath came in heavy gasps as the pain in his shoulder threatened to overwhelm him. _Please come back_, he thought desperately. _Don't leave me alone. _He thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head, all he saw was the shadowy tunnel that yawned out as far as he could see. He shivered and tried not to look at it, scared of what he might see there in his haze of pain and fear.

It seemed like nine lifetimes before his sister returned. "Branchpaw!" she yowled down the hole. "Hold on just a little longer! Ravenflight's here! He'll get you out in no time!"

"Great!" Branchpaw called back, his voice high-pitched with relief.

Vixenpaw purred encouragingly before backing away to let Ravenflight take her place. The black tom judged the distance, then leapt down, his paws thumping heavily on the stone floor. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully as he gazed at Branchpaw, then at the dark tunnel behind him.

"Do you have any idea where it leads?" asked the warrior.

"Not really," Branchpaw replied. "I couldn't exactly explore it with my leg hurt. But if I had to guess, I'd say it leads across the Thunderpath." He looked over his shoulder briefly before turning to face his Clanmate again.

"Hmm," Ravenflight said. He looked at Branchpaw again, this time focusing on his leg. "Is the injury bad?" he growled. "Can you walk?"

"I couldn't put much weight on it before," Branchpaw confessed. "I might be able to walk if I had help, though."

"Alright, then," said Ravenflight. "I'll grab you and jump back up. Your sister can pull you out of the hole. Then I'll follow."

"Right," mewed Branchpaw, nodding and trying not to let his fear show. _What if I can't get out? _he thought. _What if Vixenpaw isn't strong enough to pull me up? _Pushing away his worry as best he could, he added, "I'm ready."

He let Ravenflight grab the scruff of his neck in his teeth. The black warrior tensed his muscles, then sprang upward, grabbing on to the edge of the hole with his front paws. He hung there for a moment, hissing from the effort of holding both of their weight. Vixenpaw leaned forward and grabbed her brother's scruff, pulling him out of Ravenflight's grasp. Branchpaw fell forward onto the grassy earth just as Ravenflight lost his grip and dropped back into the cavern, landing neatly on his paws.

"Thanks," gasped the brown apprentice, panting, his heart racing from nerves. Vixenpaw pressed against him, soothing him by licking his ears. With a grunt of effort, Ravenflight leapt up to join them, hoisting himself up easily without Branchpaw's weight. He shook himself once, then began to smooth his fur with his tongue.

"Thanks," Branchpaw repeated, this time addressing the dark warrior. Ravenflight paused, meeting the apprentice's gaze for a moment. Then he nodded once in acknowledgement and continued to wash himself.

It wasn't long before the three of them heard a yowl of greeting. When he turned in the direction of the sound, Branchpaw caught sight of Icepaw running toward them, Graywhisker and Hazelclaw not far behind. The younger apprentice came to a halt, gasping for breath. "Branchpaw!" she mewed. "Vixenpaw told us what happened. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "Well, mostly okay anyway. I can't put any weight on my left leg, but at least I'm all in one piece." He let out a purr to reassure her.

"Thank goodness for that," she meowed. "But how are you going to get back to camp if you can't walk?"

"I'll get there somehow," he said, though he realized she had a point. Before he could figure out a better reply, Graywhisker and Hazelclaw reached them and came to a halt, panting.

"How are you?" Graywhisker asked, looking anxious. "You didn't break any bones, did you?"

"I'm not sure," said Branchpaw. He flexed his claws experimentally, wincing at the ache in his shoulder. "I think I just bruised myself pretty badly."

"He can't walk, though," added Icepaw. "He's going to need help."

"I'll help him," volunteered Vixenpaw. "He can lean on my shoulder if he has to. That way he wouldn't have to put much weight on that injured leg."

"I can help, too," insisted Icepaw. "We can take turns supporting him so we don't get too tired."

Branchpaw looked at the other two apprentices, feeling touched by their loyalty. "Thanks," he murmured, stroking his sister's side with his tail-tip. She glanced at him with fondness in her green eyes. Icepaw blinked at him in acknowledgement, seeming glad to be of help.

"We'll need to get back to camp right away," said Hazelclaw. She suppressed a growl of annoyance. "I don't blame you, Branchpaw, but you really need a medicine cat's treatment. I was sure those ShadowClan cats were still on our territory, but confronting them will have to wait. We'll definitely mention this to Falconstar, though," she added, with the hint of a snarl in her mew. "He needs to know that ShadowClan has been pressing our borders far too often. I think it's time we teach them a lesson."

...

The journey back to camp took much longer than usual, and by the time they arrived at the ravine, all three apprentices were short of breath. Branchpaw was worried that he might have been hurting Icepaw when he leaned on her; she was almost three moons younger than him and his littermates and she wasn't nearly as burly as Vixenpaw. Still, the warriors were much too tall to support him with their shoulders unless they hunched over, and Icepaw had a pleased look on her face when they returned to camp. Vixenpaw had taken the last shift, but both of them seemed proud that they had been able to help. Branchpaw was ready to collapse by this point, but Vixenpaw stroked his shoulder with her tail-tip. "Steady," she mewed. "You'll be able to rest soon. It's just a few more fox-lengths to the medicine den."

Branchpaw nodded to show that he had heard her, panting too hard to speak. Icepaw cast him a worried glance. "I'm fine," he managed to gasp. "Just... winded..."

Pineclaw and Honeyflame were still keeping watch over the camp when the patrol arrived, but they didn't seem to be paying much attention to what was happening around them. Pineclaw had his chest puffed out and was saying something proudly to his companion. Honeyflame murmured something teasingly, flicking his shoulder with her golden striped tail. The dark warrior had the decency to look a little embarrassed, while Honeyflame let out a _mrrow _of laughter. Hazelclaw sighed in exasperation, rolled her eyes, and stalked toward them, her tail twitching in annoyance. Branchpaw would have laughed if he hadn't felt so miserable.

"Hey!" the Clan deputy snapped, causing both of the young warriors to jump. Pineclaw flattened his ears, while Honeyflame widened her amber eyes in alarm. "You two are supposed to be paying attention, not goofing off like mouse-brains! ShadowClan could've invaded while you were joking around and we wouldn't be prepared because _you_, our so-called guards, didn't see them coming!"

"Sorry," mewed Honeyflame, not meeting Hazelclaw's eyes. Pineclaw echoed her apology, but sounded a little more mutinous, his tail flicking restlessly and his green eyes glittering with annoyance.

Hazelclaw stared at them coldly for a moment, then sighed. "I should tell Falconstar about this, but we have more urgent concerns at the moment. Go join a hunting patrol and stay out of trouble. I'll put someone else on guard duty."

"Yes, Hazelclaw," said Honeyflame, dipping her head politely. She exchanged glances with Pineclaw and the two warriors padded off to join Wolftail, the pale gray tom who was gathering warriors for his hunting patrol. Along with Gingerpelt and Cloudfur, they left the camp.

"Come on," said Vixenpaw, nudging her brother. "We need to get you to Nightwatcher." She was referring to the Clan's medicine cat, a black tom with blue eyes. Branchpaw didn't see him often, since Nightwatcher rarely spent time with the other cats, but he'd been to his den a few times, when he'd had a bellyache or a thorn in his paw. However, he'd never been hurt this badly before.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Icepaw asked the ginger apprentice. "You don't need my help anymore?"

"We'll be fine," Vixenpaw assured her. "I'd go see Tigerfang if I were you. He's bound to be waiting for you." She looked up and saw the mottled warrior stalking toward them. "Never mind, I'd run the other way. He looks really ticked."

Icepaw gulped, then bravely padded toward her mentor. Branchpaw saw his father scold his apprentice for a moment, then speak to her more gently as she hung her head. That was all he witnessed before he and his sister made their way toward the medicine clearing.

Nightwatcher was resting in a shaft of sunlight when they arrived, seemingly asleep, but his eyes opened as they approached him. Looking into his eyes was like staring into a deep pool of water; Branchpaw could not begin to guess what was hidden in the shadows of their depths. Nightwatcher was just as mysterious as Ravenflight in some ways, only Branchpaw was far more hesitant to try to discover the medicine cat's secrets. He was just _creepy_.

"Branchpaw fell into a hole under the Thunderpath and hurt his leg," Vixenpaw reported, seeming not the least bit intimidated. "He's going to need it treated."

"Hmm," said Nightwatcher, getting to his paws. He took a few paces forward and sniffed at Branchpaw's shoulder. He examined it briefly, then instructed them to wait and disappeared into his den. A moment later, he emerged with herbs in his jaws. He sat down in front of Branchpaw and placed the leaves down beside him. "You can go," he added, with a nod to Vixenpaw. She nodded back, easing Branchpaw to the ground.

"Feel better," she mewed, then left the clearing.

Nightwatcher had brought two kinds of leaves with him from his den. He placed a paw on Branchpaw's shoulder, making him gasp with pain. "No broken bones," said the medicine cat. "So I won't need to use comfrey." He chewed up the other leaves and applied them to the apprentice's shoulder. "These will bring down the swelling," he explained. "And this will keep the leafy pulp in place," he added, binding Branchpaw's shoulder with long blades of grass. He tied off the grass and stepped back, making a sound of satisfaction. "There," he mewed. "Now come into my den and rest. I'll give you some poppy seeds to help with the pain."

With Nightwatcher's help, Branchpaw staggered into the den. He half-collapsed into one of the moss nests, sighing with relief. Nightwatcher gazed at him for a moment, seeming slightly amused for some reason, then went to retrieve some poppy seeds from his herb storage. Branchpaw licked them up gratefully. "Thanks," he tried to purr, but it only came out as a sleepy grunt. The medicine cat made a sound of amusement, then turned and went back out to enjoy the sunlight.

Branchpaw wondered once again about Nightwatcher. The black cat would sleep most of the day, yet he never seemed to do anything that could possibly tire him out so much. He sometimes seemed almost impatient when treating patients, but other times seemed to enjoy his work. And at night, Branchpaw would sometimes see him gazing at the sky, looking weary and perhaps a little lost, as though he had lost sight of something important.

Branchpaw had hardly begun to wonder what it was when he fell into a deep sleep.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I'll do my best to write the next chapter faster, but I don't know how successful that will be. :) Please review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	3. (3) Flamepaw's Thoughts

_Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! I was literally one paragraph short of posting this chapter last weekend, but I got a little too busy to finish it. Here it is now, though. :) I'm curious to see if you think any differently about Flamepaw after a little chapter from his point of view. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or anything that has to do with it.**

Chapter Three: Flamepaw's Thoughts

Flamepaw rested by the apprentice's den, tired after a long day of hunting. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow across the camp and turning the sky into fire. The Clan was eating prey and sharing tongues in preparation for the night. He watched his Clanmates through half-closed eyes, feeling somewhat distant, yet entertained by their activities. Icepaw and Stormpaw were play-fighting near the entrance to camp, wrestling and squealing with excitement. Cloudfur and her sister, Featherwing, watched them, murmuring to one another about how much the young apprentices had grown up since their first days in the nursery.

Flamepaw's gaze traveled to the other warriors. Falconstar was sharing prey with the senior warriors: Gingerpelt, Tigerfang, Graywhisker, and Wolftail, as well as his deputy Hazelclaw and the Clan's only elder, a gray she-cat named Rainwater. They were too far away for Flamepaw to hear what they were saying, but they seemed at ease, stretching contentedly and talking quietly.

Not far away from them, Ravenflight was washing his ears, half listening to the conversations of the other cats and half lost in thought. Flamepaw noticed that Blackpaw was watching his father, seeming hesitant for some reason. Perhaps the older apprentice wanted to speak with Ravenflight, but thought that the black warrior would not take kindly to interruption. Flamepaw was not good at understanding his Clanmates or reading their emotions, since he spent so much time by himself. He shrugged it off, turning his attention to the younger warriors.

Pineclaw was telling a story about how he had fought off a badger soon after his warrior ceremony. "I jumped right on his back, and stuck my claws in his ears!" he boasted, reenacting the move for his audience. Snowfall, the Clan's youngest warrior, watched in awe, but Rosethorn and Honeyflame twitched their ears skeptically. Flamepaw couldn't tell whether his mentor, Lionvoice, believed the story, but the golden warrior certainly seemed amused by the tale.

Sandfoot, a pale ginger tom, was looking at Snowfall, fidgeting slightly. Flamepaw tilted his head to one side, bemused. What did the grumpy warrior want with the shy white she-cat? Did he want to join the group of younger warriors, perhaps? Or was it just Snowfall in particular that he wanted to speak with?

"Boo!" a voice suddenly shouted in his ear, making Flamepaw jump and snapping him out of his thoughts. He whirled around, heart pounding, only to find Vixenpaw standing behind him, her green eyes gleaming with amusement.

"That is just _way _too funny," she laughed. "I couldn't help myself."

Flamepaw flicked his tail, torn between amusement and annoyance. "Don't do that," he mewed crossly.

"Don't be a grouch," his sister said. "Did you eat yet?"

He shook his head. "I picked out this pigeon, but I couldn't eat it by myself," he explained, nudging it with one paw. "Want to share?"

"Sure," Vixenpaw replied. She settled down beside him, taking a mouthful of the plump bird. "It's very tasty," she mewed in delight. "Did you catch it yourself?"

"Yep," he said proudly. He was exceptionally pleased with this catch. Normally he was easily distracted and his prey got away from him, but today he had been able to focus quite well. The pigeon was his prize.

"Great!" said Vixenpaw, seeming proud of him too. They both took a few more bites of the pigeon. They sat in companionable silence for a while, listening to the rowdy growls of Icepaw and Stormpaw as the gray apprentice pinned his sister to the ground.

"Get off!" yowled Icepaw, struggling in his grip. Stormpaw let out a mrrow of laughter, his green eyes gleaming with wicked amusement. Icepaw surged upward, trying to throw her brother off, but he was just too heavy. She flopped back down, panting. "Okay, you win," she gasped, her tail lashing wildly. Stormpaw let out a purr of glee and jumped off her. Icepaw got to her feet, smoothing her pelt indignantly with a couple of licks.

_They look like they're having fun, _Flamepaw thought, amused. Stormpaw sat down and licked one paw, his eyes shining proudly as his sister complimented his fighting skills. _I remember play-fighting in the nursery with Branchpaw and Vixenpaw when we were kits. I almost never won, but when I did, I was so proud of myself. I'm still trailing behind them, _he realized. _But I don't mind. I'm proud of what I _can _accomplish, and when my littermates succeed, I'm happy enough for them._

After a while, Vixenpaw broke the silence. "Did you hear about Branchpaw's accident earlier today?" she asked.

"Yes," said Flamepaw. "I heard he hurt his shoulder by falling into a tunnel under the Thunderpath. Gingerpelt told me that Nightwatcher took care of him, though." There was no need for him to worry about his brother. Branchpaw was strong, and would heal quickly with a bit of rest.

"Have you gone to see him?" Vixenpaw pressed.

Flamepaw shook his head. Even though Branchpaw was his brother, he felt awkward going to talk to him by himself. Neither of them were as energetic or talkative as Vixenpaw and when the two of them tried to have a conversation alone, they often lapsed into uncomfortable silence. When all three of them were together, it was alright, but without Vixenpaw, Flamepaw just didn't know what to say. Branchpaw was just so much better at everything than Flamepaw was. Trying to talk to him on his own was like going to talk to one of the senior warriors, who were revered by their Clanmates and didn't have time to be bothered by the younger, less experienced cats. Flamepaw didn't resent Branchpaw's success, but their levels of skill were so far apart that they didn't have much in common.

"Well, you should visit him," Vixenpaw mewed matter-of-factly. "He must be so bored sitting there by himself. I already went to see him; he'll want to see his little brother too, won't he?" The way her eyes bored into his made it seem like a challenge.

"Okay, I will," he conceded, looking away and feeling his fur bristle up uneasily.

Vixenpaw seemed satisfied. "You should bring some prey with you," she said. "I don't think that he's had anything to eat since this morning, after we returned to camp from the dawn patrol. He's probably starving by now."

"Right," mewed Flamepaw. He took one last bite of the pigeon before getting up and padding over to the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a squirrel and brought it over to the medicine clearing. The smell of fresh herbs greeted him as he peered into the darkness of the medicine den. Nightwatcher wasn't there, but Branchpaw was curled up in one of the nests. Thinking that he was sleeping, Flamepaw placed the squirrel beside his brother and went to leave, but Branchpaw raised his head when Flamepaw approached. The ginger apprentice felt his fur prickle awkwardly.

"Hey," said Branchpaw, sounding sleepy. "Is that for me?"

"Yes," said Flamepaw, shuffling his paws. "Vixenpaw said I should bring it for you."

"I see," mewed Branchpaw, the light returning to his green eyes as he gazed at the squirrel. "Thanks," he added, moving the prey toward him with one paw and taking a bite. "I really needed this. You have no idea how hungry I was." His ears perked up happily as he dug into his meal.

Flamepaw watched him eat for a moment, racking his brains for something to say. "How are you feeling?" he managed at last.

Branchpaw paused, swallowing. "Better," he decided. "My shoulder still hurts, but it's not nearly as bad as it was before."

"That's good," said Flamepaw. He realized that it was easier to talk about factual things than to try to find something personal to say. "So, did Nightwatcher tell you when you would be able to get back to training?" he asked.

"No," said Branchpaw. "Well, I mean, we did talk about it, but he didn't really give me a straight answer. He said that it depended on how fast I heal. It'll be a few days before he can tell me exactly how long I'll have to wait."

"Right," Flamepaw mewed. "So..." he trailed off.

"What kind of training did you do with Lionvoice today?" Branchpaw asked, seeming to sense that his brother was running out of things to say.

"Hunting," said Flamepaw, grateful to have a topic that he could actually talk about. "We went to the deepest parts of ThunderClan territory and hunted in the trees. I caught a pigeon and a squirrel."

"Nice," said Branchpaw appreciatively. "Is this one yours?" he asked, nudging the squirrel as he took another bite.

"I don't think so. I think Stormpaw brought the one I caught to Rainwater."

"Oh." There was a moment of silence as Branchpaw chewed and swallowed his mouthful of prey. "So, did anything else exciting happen today?"

"Um..." Flamepaw thought about it. "Tigerfang made Icepaw clean out the apprentice's den as punishment for wandering off with the dawn patrol... Rosethorn, Featherwing, and Stormpaw encountered a RiverClan patrol on the border..."

"Was there a fight?"

"No, they weren't hostile. But I heard Rosethorn mention it to Falconstar and Hazelclaw."

"Hmm," said Branchpaw, finishing the squirrel. "Thanks again for the prey. You'll have to bring me some more news tomorrow. I can tell already that I'm going to get bored staying here all day."

Flamepaw purred sympathetically. "Okay," he said. "I'd better go now. Lionvoice said he would wake me up early tomorrow so we could get in a good day of training."

"Oh, bad luck," said Branchpaw. "But at least you _can _go training."

"Yeah," said Flamepaw. "So... I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"'Night," his brother mewed, waving his tail in farewell as Flamepaw turned and padded out of the medicine den. As he emerged into the main area of the camp, he noticed that the sun had sunk farther over the horizon, vanishing from sight, but leaving its fiery glow behind. The cats of ThunderClan were yawning and dispersing to their various dens for the night. Vixenpaw was mewing cheerfully to Stormpaw and Icepaw as the three of them headed into the apprentice's den. Flamepaw considered following them, but he decided that he wasn't ready to sleep yet. Instead, he climbed the edge of the ravine and stood at the top, looking out over the forest and letting the wind play with his fur.

Flamepaw had always known that he wasn't like the other apprentices. He wasn't a good hunter, like Branchpaw or Icepaw. He wasn't a good fighter, like Vixenpaw or Stormpaw. He didn't have any strong points when it came to being a warrior. He was much too dreamy to catch prey or be any use in a fight. _So what _am _I good at? _he wondered.

He tipped back his head to look at the sky, which was darkening to the deep shades of twilight. An inky blue was replacing the orange and yellow of sunset, and stars were beginning to dot the sky. The moon was rising, half dark and half light. Flamepaw turned to look at it on the darker horizon. He'd heard that the medicine cats used to travel to a huge cave called Mothermouth on the half-moon, where they believed that they shared tongues with their ancestors in their dreams. Flamepaw found it hard to believe that the fallen warriors formed a new Clan after they passed away. Apparently, the other warriors had seen things the same way, for StarClan was no longer mentioned in ceremonies, visited by medicine cats, or believed in by anyone. The warriors didn't even think about it much; the only time that Flamepaw had ever heard StarClan mentioned was in stories told by Rainwater and the senior warriors.

But if StarClan didn't exist, then why did Flamepaw feel that the forest seemed to speak to him? The wind rustling in the trees seemed like whispers to his attentive ears. The call of a bird at dusk seemed like a soothing lullaby. The clouds stained gold with the light of the setting sun seemed like a promise for a better tomorrow. Was it all in his mind?

Or was it possible that someone, somewhere, was speaking to him, in a voice that only he could hear?

A shuffling noise behind him made him turn. Nightwatcher had reappeared and was standing beside the medicine den, herbs clamped in his jaws. He placed them down at his paws, sitting down and turning his eyes upward. Sadness flooded his gaze as he looked at the sky, as though he was remembering something that he had lost long ago.

Flamepaw watched him, bemused. What made the medicine cat look so upset? Flamepaw had sometimes crossed the camp during the night, for various reasons, and when he turned his gaze in the direction of the medicine den, Nightwatcher was always there, looking at the night sky. He never spoke, hardly moved, and never looked away. He would always look so lonely, so lost, that Flamepaw wanted to comfort him. But the ginger apprentice could never find the words. He cursed his own reluctance to speak. He should want to comfort his Clanmates when they were sad. Yet he always felt worlds away, as though he were nothing more than a shadow in a land of color and substance.

As Flamepaw stood there, wondering what to do, Nightwatcher turned his gaze from the sky to the apprentice. Flamepaw breathed in sharply, wondering if he was far enough away to be hidden by the shadows of the twilight. But the medicine cat's calm, blue gaze was clear and focused, seeming not only to see his physical form, but straight into his soul beneath. Flamepaw held his gaze for a moment, surprised by his own boldness. Then Nightwatcher raised his eyes to the sky once more.


End file.
